Rid My Dirty Mind
by Fuebi
Summary: Something about Montreal was annoying. Now, it could have been the smog that formulated from ten in the morning to nine in the afternoon, but whatever it was, it was irritating. But then there was Axel, and he was on an entire different level. AkuRoku


**Author's Note: **8000+ words later, here I am, almost beaten to death. Don't get me wrong, this was so much _fun _to write (the ending gave me hell though). Plus it's a late birthday present. Nothing else to say, besides the fact that I took the term Canadian, and slapped this fan fiction in the face with it. Also, I would like you all to know that Montreal really does have smog a lot of the time.

**Warning: **Contains the word "eh?" Larxene's French accent, Roxas' pissy/bitchy personality, Demyx being smart, _Canadians_, **sex**, Axel wearing aviators while playing softball, Axel being Jewish/Canadian/Portuguese, Lame Bagel Shop Names, and flying balls.

**Disclaimer:** Standard "I dun own" rant.

* * *

The first day Roxas met Axel, he almost killed him.

* * *

Something about Montreal was annoying. Now, it could have been the smog that formulated from ten in the morning to nine in the afternoon, but whatever it was, it was irritating. The curbs were large, which was probably the only thing that was really noticeable about the French city. That and the incredible amount of Jewish people there were. On sunny days however, the beams of light would pierce the top of some unsuspecting head and burn the scalp, and when this happened, nobody was really happy. The person would bulldoze their way through the crowd, and feel the need to be a complete jackass, because if _they _were miserable then everybody else had better be fucking miserable too.

Montreal was interesting. Most of the populace was high-class society people that worked and had good apartments, while the other half was slightly less fortunate. Now while Roxas never had the chance to experience all of Montreal's wonder yet, he was still trying to get over the fact that his parents had ruined his life because his Dad was an _asshole _and thought that Laval was a nice place to move too. And would ultimately give his son more opportunities for his life. Bull shit.

Roxas at the prime of his youth did not want more opportunities. Why couldn't he have opportunities in Trenton? Why couldn't he have opportunities back where all his friends were? Huh? Why _not_? His parents had simply explained that he was moving, whether he liked it or not.

Brooding usually involved someone crossing their arms and frowning at anything, and everything. Sometimes brooding only involved the frowning, and on rare occasions, brooding would not involve either, but instead looking at things solemnly as if someone had just died. Roxas decided that the thing that had died was his social life. He warned his parents that a social life _was very hard to come by nowadays_ and that they shouldn't be surprised if he came home with astonishingly more black attire. His Mother replied back, "Honey, you didn't have that much of a social life _anyway_"

_Ow_ didn't even cover that. It was like a shot to the heart, but instead of sulking about it, he just walked out of the house, his backpack on, planning to hitch hike back to Pennsylvania. The plan would have worked well if he had turned off his phone -which was currently shrilling some stupid mother fucking ring tone- making sure his parents didn't call him, or tracked him for that matter (how the fuck did that even work anyway?). Somewhere in a secluded park, he stopped, and sat his backpack down on the aluminum bleachers. When his hands hastily opened up the zipper of the dark bag, he suddenly had second thought about leaving. He stared at the nudie magazine on top of all his clothes and other various assorted objects, trying to determine if he could see through things. His thoughts were silenced as he heard his phone go off again, that stupid ring defiling the silent and quaint park.

A single hand rose into the air, and then plunged deep into the dark abyss of the bag. Roxas wriggled his hand around, feeling a variety of items, none of which were actually his _phone_ –oh Jesus Christ, come on-

Now at that moment Roxas was far too busy being a prissy ass bitch to notice a large yellow ball flying threw the air, and increasing in velocity _towards his head_. With the meters, decreasing quickly Roxas was sure to have an impromptu concussion, but threw the shrilling of his phone he heard a very loud and obnoxious voice, "_Watch out!_"

_Thunk_

In all realism, the ball didn't actually hit Roxas very hard, but still his head hurt like a _motherfucker _and the light from that certain sunny day was blinding his eyes. And since the ball had hit him, he had no place to go but on his back. Roxas pondered ­for a few seconds about _WHAT THE FUCK JUST HIT ME _and thought that maybe a _fat _Tweedy bird had fallen out of the sky, just to make his day as an American in Canada more miserable. Lying on the ground, Roxas had time to think about many things. _Should I really be running away? Can I survive on my own? Whoa, what if I get molested on the way?_ And a plethora of other insane questions. His train of thought was once again rudely interrupted when instead of something big and yellow, something big and red came into view.

"Holy _shit!_ Oh fuck, oh god, oh, oh _no_,"

* * *

Some time had passed, which was to be expected, but when Roxas started to come to there was a light breeze blowing on his face, and he heard a high-pitched beeping coming from his left. Or at least what he _thought _was his left because his brain was pretty much fucked thanks to the fat Tweedy bird.

"Ho' shit guyz, I think he iz waking oop," Roxas wanted to glare at the person who spoke. Their French accent was annoying. The blond started to lift himself up from the ground, and tried to open up his eyes. "Okay, kid, slow down, slow down. There's no rush, eh?"

"_Uh_…" Roxas oh so eloquently said. Now that his eyes were more adjusted to the _motherfucking sunlight_ he tried to stand up. That failed. Instead he crawled over to where the bleachers were, and sat on them.

Somewhere in the back of Roxas's mind he knew the guy was sorry, and somewhere in the back of his mind he really didn't give a _flying fuck_. So, like a natural douche bag he was, he made the _other _douche bag, feel like an even _bigger _douche bag, for compensation. "What," Roxas started off slowly, "The _fuck_ were you _doing_? You little _fuck_!" They others –Four boys, one girl, Roxas counted- all glared at him, except for the blond, the blond didn't glare.

The blond girl however decided that Roxas was a douche bag –which he rightly was, seriously- "Um, excuze me, but what iz your prob_lem _you little azz wipe?" Roxas glared, because he just wanted to shove his hand down her throat, and _rip _out her vocal box. French accent or not.

Someone started laughing, the blond guy, and Roxas was seriously getting pissed then. Violent actually. The red head held up his hands, and tried to be the mediator of the situation. Roxas just wanted him to pay. "Hey, Larx, chill out, we dun want any blood spilt m'kay?" The blond chick huffed and walked off, her hips sashaying back to the softball diamond where she picked up a bat and started beating someone's glove into the dirt. Roxas could see his own face in that glove. Holy shit.

While everyone –Red head, blond guy, creepy dude- else watched the girl beat the glove into oblivion he quickly let himself become sick over the side of the bleachers. _Oh, fuck, gross_.

"Shit dude! Lie down man, lie down!" The creepy one –eye patch? What the fuck?- made him lie on the bleachers. He didn't give much protest seeing as, um hello, he had gotten hit in the head with a _ball_. Shit was he going to _die?_ "I don't wanna die…" Roxas spoke quietly,

The blond one with the silly hair cut bent down in front of Roxas, viewing him from side to side, and checking his pulse, "You're not going to die, don't worry,"

The one that almost caused Roxas's death spoke, and Roxas found his heart rate beating faster at hearing the voice, "You so sure Demyx? I mean, I threw that ball _pretty_ hard,"

"Shut _up_ Axel, who's the one taking Pre-Med?"

Axel stopped, leaned back and watched Demyx do his work on Roxas, whatever it was.

* * *

"So, kid, sorry about that. Here," Axel handed Roxas an ice pack from a passing hotdog vendor –they had those in Montreal?-

Roxas took the icepack and put it to goose egg on his head, "Yeah, whatever," A cloud almost as dark as Hades soul was probably swirling around Roxas' head at that very moment. When the ice pack made contact with his head he hissed, his broody mood becoming worse over the course of those few seconds, if that was possible. He was lucky he had self restraint, because he probably would have killed Asshole, or whatever his name was.

"Hey, I'm sorry, seriously man," The red head put his hand on his hips, pushing one very _whatthefuckdoeshenoteat?_ hip out to the side. Roxas had to literally peel his corneas away from the girly hips or else they would have poked his eyes out. The smell of the hotdog was less then appealing and it reminded him of a certain appendage that he really didn't want to think of just then, especially while with Axel.

Speaking of the red head, he was crazy. Roxas watched him twirl the baseball bat down the street, dancing at random intervals almost as if the bat was a cane. Roxas stared, along with many other pedestrians. Roxas ran after him, hearing the muttered complaints –most not in English- from the many suits walking by. He stared some more. "You do know that you look like a retard, right?" Axel nodded while whistling a tune.

Axel continued to do his little jive down the large street, "I figured if I made myself look like a complete fool you would forgive me," Now that Roxas had a better look, ­-a _real close look­_- at Axel, he saw that he actually had _tattoos _on his face, and had something like red eyeliner outlining his already odd eyes. Were all Canadians weird like him?

* * *

The second encounter, Axel offered him something.

* * *

Roxas had woken up with something that reminded him of a hangover, but not, because he was sort of terrified of alcohol. He was probably just drunk off video games and lack of sleep. The blond walked into the washroom and stared at himself in the mirror. The goose egg that he required a few days prior was starting to swell down. Though that may have been a good thing, he was still vaguely pissed at the culprit of the entire situation.

If only he didn't have the brilliant notion to hitchhike his way back to Pennsylvania, maybe then he could have saved himself a huge fucking headache. He leaned into the mirror and touched the bump, hissing at the lightest brush. _Damnit_. Roxas growled and decided on Cap'n Crunch for breakfast. Half way down the stairs he was contemplating if they had any Fruit Loops instead of Cap'n Crunch, because that stuff sort of _did _taste like card board, and Fruit Loops at least tasted like card board with sugar in it. "Sweetie? We don't have any milk; can you go get some from the store?"

Roxas slipped on the wooden stairs and slid down on his ass. "We have no _milk?! _Why didn't anyone tell me?!" He balled up his hand and punched the floor under him, cursing the heavens in anger. He just wanted his goddamn Cap'n Crunch damnit!

* * *

If Montreal didn't have that insufferable smog at sunup, it would probably be a nice place to have a walk in the morning, but as it were, it wasn't, and Roxas wanted to pass out. He coughed into his hand, and then rubbed his sleep deprived eyes. What time was it anyway? He blinked away the disgusting eye crust that gathered at the corner of them, and then tried to see which way he was going. Why did it look familiar?

Looking around he noticed that the path he was on was a lot like the one a few days ago, but the only difference was that instead of a backpack filled with clothes and random junk, he was carrying a plastic bag with milk in it. He started panicking. Which really made no sense because who played baseball at –Roxas checked his phone- eight in the morning? No one, unless they were insane.

His paranoia proved to be right when he heard the _ting _of a metal baseball bat making contact with a ball. He cursed, and bit his lip. His feet took him through the smog. Blue eyes never left the sky, always looking for the smallest of figures. He didn't know if another ball would came out of nowhere and make a buddy for his bump.

When he reached the diamond, he made sure to put his hood up. He spotted Asshole a few yards away, talking to one of his crazy friends –the blond chick-

Pushing his hood even farther over his face, Roxas realized that he needed his eyes to see where to walk, though it didn't matter, because he was almost past the diamond, almost, so close, so close that he could taste it. "Hey kid! You kid! Over here!" So fucking _close_. Maybe he could book it to the end of the park, and maybe he could pretend he couldn't hear them, maybe pretend that he had an iPod in or something to that effect.

Fuck, the red head ran over to him, and even _more _fuck, Roxas felt glued to the spot. The tall man stopped awkwardly in front of Roxas, rubbing the back of his neck, like he was massaging it to get a crick out of it. "So I was thinking…um…"

Roxas shifted one leg,

"Would you, I dun know… and I'm totally okay if you say no, but, would you mind playing third for us?" Axel bit his lip in anticipation, and Roxas stood there, dumbfounded because he was actually processing what he said, and an even bigger shock to him was that the first thing to come to his mind was—"Sure"

* * *

Roxas stood in front of his door, thinking he was the biggest idiot in the world because. One: He said that he would play third for Axel, and he knew next to nothing about baseball –or softball, is what they played-

And Two: He forgot the milk back at the park.

So he stood in front of his door, feeling stupid for forgetting the milk, but still too proud to walk into his house to admit that he actually forgot it. He continued to give himself brain damage against the mahogany door.

"Hey, don't you think you're going to get stupid like that eh?" Roxas stopped with his head on the door, his eyes widening, then narrowing. He turned his head while still on the door, and glared at the intruder. "What are you doing here?" Roxas made sure to muster up all the venom he could into that one sentence, though it seemed that that wasn't Axel's type of poison. "I'm here because you forgot this." He held up the bag, the milk inside looking tempting to Roxas.

A few glances at Axel told Roxas that he wasn't trying to be funny, and that he didn't think he was an idiot, -which Roxas wasn't, not at all- and that Axel actually had a _heart_, and sort of _cared_ that Roxas wanted his Cap'n Crunch.

"So, here yeah go," Axel passed Roxas the bag, and the faint brush of hands made Roxas blush. Um…no.

"So I was thinking, since we're going to be on the same squad and everything, that I could know your name?" The lanky man raised his eyebrow, and Roxas realized that he had _really_ thin eyebrows, but he shook his head, and sighed, "I'm Roxas,"

Axel smiled, and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Roxas, I'm Axel, a residential Canadian," Roxas took hold of Axel's hand, and blushed further at the warm grip. "Thank you Roxas," The blond glanced up at Axel. _Holy shit those eyes are…just sort of weird_. The eyes that he was stared into were so green that it felt like a slap to the face. "You're welcome," He thought that he was saying thank you for joining Axel's little team, but it felt just a little deeper than that.

They let go of hands, and Axel started to turn around, his head turned over his shoulder and his hand up, waving goodbye to Roxas. "I'll see you tomorrow at the park at nine! Bring the obvious softball stuff," Roxas nodded, the milk still held firmly in his hand. When Axel was out of sight, Roxas looked down at the hand he used to shake with Axel, and then the hand holding the milk.

He quickly switched the milk to his other hand, hoping that would cool it down at all. It didn't.

* * *

The third day Roxas saw Axel, they shared something

* * *

Roxas stared at his ceiling, thinking. He was doing that a lot he noticed. Thinking. He didn't really like it all that much; it involved _seeking_ and _observing_ and trying to notice the metaphors of his normal life; Nah.

He clenched his hand, thinking it was odd that since the day before it felt like he was holding a curling iron from the heated end. He held it up and viewed it, turning it around and taking note of the little grooves.

He set his hand back down, scratching his leg in the process. He had to be at the softball park at nine, and at the pace he was going there was no way in hell he was going to be able to get anywhere near the park in time. "Roxas, someone's here for you!" Bolting up in bed, he swore, twice.

"Sweetie, Come on! I have a very handsome boy here! Don't want me to steal one of your friends' away do you?" Roxas ran half way down the stairs, fell and then slid on his ass, then shot up, the door showing _holy shit Axel is standing right __**there**_.

The red head held up his hand and smiled, "Sup Rox?" Green eyes widened and then he dropped his hand, instead using the other one –the one with the glove on it- to rub his ruby red hair. "Do you mind if I call you 'Rox?'" The blond was still trying to get over the fact that Axel was at his house, making nice with his mother. Oh god the world was going to end.

He bid farewell to his mother, telling her that he would be home later, don't bother to call him, he wouldn't have his phone while playing, and that she should keep the first aid kit out when he got home. So Axel and Roxas left, the latter wishing that he didn't actually have a glove or a helmet so he could tell the red head, _sorry, but I can't play 'cause I don't have any of that shit_, but that plan was ruined because he did, which was odd, because Roxas had never played baseball –softball, softball he kept trying to remind himself- in his life, and as far as he knew, neither did his father.

Axel tried to make small talk, he did. _"Hey, what is your favorite colour eh?" _or something stupid like, _"Did you know that Canada makes more than half of the world's syrup?"_ Roxas growled, because he really didn't care if Canada was the ass of the schnauzer that lived across the street from him. When Axel realized that Roxas _really _wasn't up for making nice, he stayed quiet, which the blond was so fucking thankful for that he would be willing to kiss him.

"I'm part Portuguese," Roxas stared ahead of him, glaring, and then turned his head, ready to smack Axel with his tan glove. "Why the _fuck_ is that important?" Axel shrugged, "Because I thought that you hated Canadians, so I thought if I told you I was part Portuguese then you wouldn't hate me as much," Axel's green eyes possibly became greener at the mention of being Portuguese.

"Is that why your eyes are green then?" Roxas said it before he was able to smack himself upside the head and tell himself to _shut the fuck up!_ Axel nodded, then punched the inside of his glove, loosening the padding, "Yeah, I'm also part Jewish. My dad came from Portugal, and my mom's from here in Canada. They met at a kosher bagel shop here and did that thing,"

Roxas guessed what _that thing _was, "Fall in love?"

"Yeah, that thing,"

Roxas felt his left eye twitch, and blamed it from not having enough calcium in his diet.

* * *

He was amazed that he was even able to move after, because it felt like his bones were pretty much dust in the wind –Roxas started humming the song along the sidewalk- and his hand was raw from the sheer force everyone threw at. "Ow," which was about the fifth time Roxas had said that. "Practice is pretty rough eh?" Roxas felt the need to slap Axel upside the face because _yes, I am now dying thanks to you_. "Hey, but you did pretty good, for your first time, I would suggest more practice on the ground balls though,"

There was Roxas' house, he could see it. He would collapse on the couch, moan and groan in pain from the bruises in the places he didn't even know he could get. Ow, again, seriously. "And this is where you get off," Axel stated. "Thanks Cap'n Obvious," A few more steps and he would be able to –try to- lift himself onto that one step and go inside, depending if Axel didn't want to talk his ear off first.

In the back of his mind, Roxas saw his mother nagging him to be nicer. He sighed and when he got to the door turned around and thanked Axel. "Thanks, you're…a good leader Axel," He nodded towards the red head, thinking that it was enough. The other smiled wide, and Roxas was slightly freaked out, but seeing as he had no way of escaping, he simply stood, and stared at Axel's mouth. He watched as Axel shifted from one leg to another, the bat he held was gripped more tightly. "Hey Roxas?" Said blond lifted his blue eyes from the thin lips that spoke and stared into green eyes, which were just too-fucking-green.

Roxas blinked to readjust to the green eyes again, "Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you decided to practice with us, want to again tomorrow? At nine?" Tilting his head to the left Axel blinked, breaking the spell he had over Roxas. Blue eyes glistened from the sun that shined over head. He would have to think about Axel's offer. There was that word again. Think. The suffix being think_ing_. How was it possible that since that stupid ball hit him over the head –He reminded himself to check on that later- he kept _thinking_ about Axel? Like he was part of the brain damage? There should have been a warning on the yellow ball; _"Warning, may make you think about Canadian red heads with a complex"_

"Sure" He found himself saying, but damnit _why?_

_

* * *

  
_

The fourth day Roxas met Axel, they shared something more.

* * *

The early hours of the morning were becoming increasingly more anxious. Roxas was waiting. He made sure to be up, awake, and ready for practice. He didn't know why, all he knew is that he actually _thanked _his shrill phone because it had _woke him up at six in the morning_ and before it was even six-thirty, he did the manual shit-shower-shave routine. The TV was on then; Roxas didn't have anything else to do. All that was left was to wait for Axel and his insane red hair, too green eyes, and quirky grin. So Roxas waited.

He tried to wait patiently, but each change of the LCD numbers on the clock made him pinch at the couch, kick his heel into the wooden floor, and made him bite his lip. So by the time nine o'clock rolled around Roxas had succeeded in making his lip chapped from the constant chewing, made a huge scuff on the floor, and plucked a hole into the couch. And then the bell rang.

If Roxas never knew that he had received a single ounce of exercise in his life, he would have thought that he was a professional athlete. The door swung open –probably making a hole in the plastered wall- and Roxas smiled at Axel's grinning face. "'Sup Roxas?"

* * *

Third base, apparently, wasn't exactly as hard as short stop and back catcher, but Roxas wanted to disagree. He was running around everywhere, and making a general fool of himself. Axel would throw the ball in the air, not even that high, probably at his skinny waist, then hit ground balls to Roxas, Larxene, and Demyx. While the two _other _blonds were kicking ass, Roxas himself was always being told how to do something. _"Get low Roxas." "Don't just bend over; bend your knees a little!" "Stick your ass out, I don't want you falling over," "Tighten your grip on the ball, tighter…tighter…Fuck yes! That's it!" _

By the twelfth ground ball, Roxas had realized he had a little problem to take care of. He made an excuse that he wasn't feeling good and Axel asked if he was going to be okay. Before Roxas could answer he ran to the washroom.

In the small, two cubicle public washroom Roxas stared at his problem till he sighed and gave in and wrapped his already sweaty hand around the leaking member. He leaned over the surprisingly clean toilet, biting his raw lip. The strokes he was giving himself became faster and rougher as the seconds past. His eyes squeezed tighter, wanting the problem gone, and thinking of the dirtiest thought he could muster to just _make it go away_. Within those dirty thoughts something red flashed by; the small flash became a being in his mind. Axel, why was _Axel _in his head, when _he was doing what he was doing?!_ Roxas tried to pull the thought away, but no matter what it would just come back, faster, and more profound.

The thought that he was jerking off to the red head was disturbing. How long had he known Axel? Four days? But when he found out that it was _working _Roxas shuddered in bliss. He was jerking off to Axel, while the red head wasn't even ten feet away. Wanting to taste the name on his tongue, Roxas groaned out the red heads name, "_Axel…_" He imagined Axel with his shirt off outside, it being too hot to wear a shirt. Roxas moaned and gripped the wall he was using to lean on. Another thought of Axel, this time holding him, touching him _everywhere _and- "Fuck,"

Roxas looked at the mess on his hands, and swore again, "God-fuckin-damnit," He walked out of the blue cubicle and tried to turn on the faucet without touching it with his hand. Roxas was having a hard time with it.

Coming out of the washroom he noticed that everyone was sitting in the dugout, having something to drink, while Axel stayed in the diamond, throwing some balls into the air and hitting them one after the other –wearing some aviators now, hiding the green eyes that Roxas liked so much-. Blue eyes squinted in confusion. Walking up to the dugout he sat down beside Demyx, and pointed at the red head, "What's with him?" Demyx shrugged and took a sip of water before spraying some on his head. He shook his blond locks, and they bounced back into place. After his short self-perm he turned back to Roxas, "I don't know. He went to the washroom to check on you then came back all red and shit, put his aviators on, and started poundin' some balls,"

Roxas took a moment to think of the innuendo that the blond had said, and then promptly panicked. "Um, I…I have to go now, I just remembered that I have…to…get…" Roxas thought of the first thing that came into his mind, "Bagels,"

"What the shit man?" Roxas shot his head towards Xigbar and remembered that he was there. "Just…see yeah guys," And then he ran off, his glove held firmly in his hand.

* * *

Roxas stopped, and went to the imaginary bagel shop that he said he would go to. He ran until he found one though, and by that time, he remembered that he had brought his helmet to the park and left it there. He swore and decided that he needed something to put into his empty stomach anyway. While he was all ready in the morning, he had completely forgotten to eat something. They didn't have any milk again. The bell chimed when he opened the door to the small kosher shop, and the smell of dough hit him hard in the face. "Welcome to Kosher Toaster, how may I help you?" Roxas shot his head up to the employee behind the counter.

"Axel?" The man in front of him had him seeing doubles. It was déjà vu and he was seriously going to faint if he saw any more red. "I'm Reno. Axel's my cousin," Roxas nodded, "Right…there can't be two Axel's…that would be insane; I'm insane. I'm fucking _insane_," The red head watched Roxas collapse into the nearest chair and hit his head on the aluminum table. "Fuck! Are all your guys furniture metal or some shit?!" Roxas punched the table under his head, feeling defeated. Reno held his hands up in defense and that reminded him way to much like a certain other red head…

"Whoa, whoa, I'm gettin' you a bagel, stat," Reno patted Roxas on the shoulder, and went off to get him a fresh bagel. The blond continued to bang his skull on the table, his face red, and his arms and legs numb from too much use. His hands were numb too, but he really didn't want to think about that.

* * *

Bagels were now Roxas's new favorite food. He sank his teeth into the warm bread and realized that heaven was in a Montreal, Canada. In a kosher shop no less. "How you find it?" Reno stood over the blond, eyeing him and waiting for his opinion on the dough. Roxas chewed a few more times than swallowed, feeling bad because he _really wanted to saver that_. "It's good," But Roxas was a bitch, and wouldn't let anyone have the feeling of a compliment from him. Reno wiped his hands on his apron, smiling to himself, "And that's all I ask for," He turned around and walked back to the counter, cleaning it of the bread crumbs.

Once Roxas devoured the rest of the bagel, he wiped his mouth and asked to use the washroom. Reno gave him the key and left him on his way.

The mirror, Roxas decided, made him think. Mirrors were linked to thinking because looking at himself he thought about _Axel_ and he thought about _himself_ and the idea of _Axel and Roxas _and the idea of _being together_. He couldn't help but scoff at the suggestion, knowing that it would never happen. The simple fact was that Axel didn't like Roxas that way, and while he thought that he may like Axel _that way_ it wasn't gonna happen.

He looked at himself in the mirror again, and looked away, disappointed in himself for even wanting a relationship with the green-eyed man. The keys Reno gave him were firmly being held in his hand as he walked out. He noticed that the shop was still dead, but the day was still early so maybe they would get some old people in or something.

He stood in front of the counter, wondering where Reno was, so he could give back the keys. Roxas looked around and started talking, hoping that Reno would hear and that he would be able to find them after. "Hey! Here's the keys, I'm leavin' them right here,"

He heard shuffling in the back, but couldn't really see anything because of the angle, "Oh, the other guys off work now, so I'll take the-" Roxas stood in place, frozen, paralyzed. "Uh…" He cursed his mouth, because of all the times that it stopped working, it had to take a vacation right then. Staring at Axel should have been hard for Roxas, after all he had pretty much just jerked off to him, but the eyes had him. It was stupid how something so green could make him so stupid in the head. Roxas stuttered out something else, "Um, yeah,"

Axel, with his hair tied back, looked a lot like Reno, so Roxas tried to focus on that fact. It wasn't really Axel, not at all; it was actually Reno that he was talking to, not the man of his boyish glee.

"What the fuck?"

Roxas jumped about ten feet into the air and then settled back onto Canadian ground, "Just…Rox, hold on just _don't go_, okay?" Roxas didn't really have the choice, being make-believe glued to the spot was making him go crazy. His mind didn't work. He wanted to tell his legs to move, which they wouldn't; he wanted his mouth to form words, but he stayed quiet. "Okay, so just…Oh my _god _Roxas," Axel let his hands brush through his red tangles, seeming stressed.

By then the blond sort of figured that Axel had indeed heard his poor pathetic American soul whack off to him; the insane, weird, tall, Canadian.

And Roxas could see it coming, those words, and those _four _words that his last girlfriend had said after he found her sucking face with the quarterback. The words his parents had said to him right before they told him they were moving. So far those four words were never really linked to anything good in his life. He wasn't exactly going to _beg_ forgiveness, and ask Axel to pretend like he _never masturbated to his face_, and besides, if Roxas got Axel _really _drunk, he could maybe forget that it ever happened.

Something resembling Axel's apron flew into Roxas' eyes, and he quickly threw it to the ground, thinking he was being attacked. When the material was out of his eyes, he saw Axel, standing a little too close for comfort, and pushing him back into the washroom. "We need to talk," Roxas could hear his mind, soul, and heart shatter at those words

"Uh…no we don't," It never happened, Roxas tried to convince himself

"_Uh _yeah, we do," Axel thoroughly believed that it had happened.

Roxas shook his head again, because he was dreaming, nothing was actually happening. He was only in some lucid dream about a sexy Canadian, pushing him into a very public washroom, to do a very private thing. Axel kept walking, and each step Roxas would back up, which was so cliché he thought, but he couldn't help it. Axel was close, and he needed space. It was like Axel was a walking _fire_. Always hot.

"I heard you. In the washroom," Roxas wanted to say _"no shit," _but his mouth was still glued shut. Oh shit they were getting closer to the washroom. Too private, too _private!_ "Tell me Rox…" Axel let his gaze waver from Roxas' eyes to his lips, to his chest, to his hips. Roxas watched the red head smile. "Do you like me?"

Roxas' hand found its way to his stomach, where he held it tightly. He felt exposed for some reason, and the way Axel looked at him made the matter worse, "You Canadians are too open," Axel _tsked_ and waved his finger in front of Roxas' face, "Don't avoid the subject. Now, do you _like me_, Roxas?" _Shit_, they were at the door, and Roxas was stuck, nowhere to go, nowhere to escape. He was fucked. Long arms moved to the side of the blonds face, encasing him. Green eyes traveled up and down, then vice versa.

_Where is common sense_?! Roxas thought. If he had any sense at all he would say _no, I don't want you in my pants_, but the words weren't coming out! He was afraid that if he looked into those too-green-eyes he would go stupid again, do something stupid. Just _be_ stupid. "Look at me Roxas," So he did, and he was caught.

_Click_

Roxas let his open eyes turn to the side and look at the door he was leaning on. He stared at the thin hand holding the keys that were in the lock and then he actually _squeaked_ when the door opened, making him fall down onto the floor.

With Roxas on the ground Axel shut the door, locked it, and smiled at the blonds' position on the floor. "It's okay," Roxas rubbed his head and shook it. Damnit he wasn't going to _cry_, "No…no it's not. You hate me; you never want to see me. Just fuck it Axel, just _fuck it_. Find someone else to play third, I can't, you think I'm _disgusting_," Axel leaned down to where Roxas was on the floor. His head rolled around and he took his hand to message his neck, letting out a sigh of defeat. Did he seriously have a chink in it? "Roxas?"

A set of lips made nice with another pair. Roxas froze again, because he was good at it. His eyes stayed open, and he found himself sad to see Axel's eyes close, because he really did have nice eyes, even if they were way to green and could stop The Queen herself in her tacks. Roxas mentally slapped himself for thinking about the _Queen_ when the hot read head was kissing him. Axel's hand found its way to his cheek, where he gently pushed Roxas further into the kiss. Roxas complied, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and letting them tangle into his ruby red hair.

The kissing stopped and Roxas had to bite his lip to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he looked back up at Axel, his viridian orbs were _too-fucking-green_. He interrupted Roxas's exploration of his eyes, "I'm going to kiss you again,"

Roxas responded back with a smile that he thought he would never really show, "I think I'm okay with that,"

Axel smiled, because he was okay with that. "Also, I may do a few inappropriate things to you," Roxas' smile turned devious, "And I may do a few inappropriate things to you too."

They glared at each other teasingly. When Axel closed the distance between them Roxas found himself wanting to laugh, but that would mean ending the kiss, and he didn't want to do that. The blond became almost desperate and opened up his mouth to let Axel explore. Their tongues tangled together, wanting more, needing more, and_ craving _more. Axel's hands lowered and slowly pushed under the blonds' shirt, feeling his abs and going even further to tweak at his nipples. Roxas' eyes bulged and his head fell away from the kiss to let out a loud moan. Axel smiled.

Becoming antsy, Roxas started to take off his shirt and Axel took the advantage and let his mouth attach to a nipple, playing with the other one. Roxas let out another moan. The red head let his mouth go lower and lower, nipping and biting along his rib cage. When Axel got to the edge of Roxas' pants he took a second to think over where to go from there. Roxas, to push him along, kicked him in the stomach. "Don't you _dare_ leave me hanging," He shook his head at the blonds' attitude.

Blond spikes served as a cushion, so when Roxas laid his head back down on the tile floor he took a deep breath and then let it out when Axel unzipped his pants and tugged his jeans and boxers off. So now he was naked, in a bagel shops public washroom, with a hot Canadian staring at his junk. Roxas started to snicker until he gasped out as a warm mouth took hold of his erection. _Whoa, holy __**shit**_. Roxas gripped onto Axel's thick mane of red hair, using it as a crutch, because he was _there_, and he was _giving him a blow job and it was wonderful_. A hitch of breath slipped past Roxas' lips when Axel used a _finger_ to stretch into his hole.

The blond started to become nervous. Didn't sex up the ass usually _hurtlikeamotherfucker?_ Axel moved his finger one way, which was just slightly uncomfortable for Roxas, but when the red head moved his _tongue_ Roxas sort of started seeing white. Oh, that was the light above him.

Another finger was added, which Roxas found to be just plain _painful_, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it, because every time he wanted to say something, Axel's tongue would do something holy-fucking-amazing and he would become incoherent, and _stupid_. Roxas turned his head to the side and smelt the left over bleach smell the owners –or maybe it was Reno?- used on the floors, and then there was the smell that the general air around them was emitting, which was _sex_, but Roxas liked the combination. Sex and bleach. He found it sexy for some really odd and creepy reason.

He swallowed the rising scream coming from his throat when Axel applied pressure to –what he assumed- was his prostate. Roxas made a mental note that it was right _there_. Axel moved his fingers out, and turned away from Roxas' saliva riddled erection. Without any prompting Axel slipped his pants off in one vivid motion, exposing his neglected cock. Roxas stared at it, "Oh,"

"Oh?"

"Just get the fuck over here," Roxas used what little height he had on the ground and pulled Axel down by his shirt. _This also needs to go_. Roxas took hold of Axel's tee and ripped it off his person. The young Canadian stared at his once clothed chest, to the tee on the ground, then back to Roxas. The blond grabbed the back of Axel's head and pulled him into a deep kiss, using the red heads initial shock to explore his mouth with a nimble tongue. Axel pushed Roxas back onto the ground, and ginned at the small pout on the blonds face. Still staring at each other Axel moved closer to his entrance, and he hoped he had stretched him enough.

Axel held tightly onto Roxas' hips, stroking them softly to calm him down. Roxas bit his lip, hard, and _holyshitthishurtslikeamotherfucker_ Axel pushed in. It took Roxas a minute to slow down, breathe through his nose, and tell Axel to go. During that short interval Axel looked at Roxas' pained face and thought about going back out. Roxas pushed down, taking Axel deeper into him, making the red head hiss, which in turn made Roxas hiss. "D-do that again,"

With a single thrust Roxas screamed. He glared at Axel because he was holding his arms above him, which was odd because _when the fuck did he do that?_ Axel leaned down and licked a spot behind the blond's ear. He moaned out again, and felt something like a knot curling and uncurling in the pit of his stomach. Roxas closed his eyes, still seeing a diluted figure of the light above him.

"Axel…Axel please just…a little _faster_ please" He heard the green-eyed Canadian laugh, and while laughing he moved. Roxas choked on his own tongue. He bit down on his lip so as not to make noise. The red head saw the expression on the teens face and grinned. He gripped Roxas' erection and started to simultaneously move his hand with his thrusts.

Roxas was seeing white, or maybe it was the light again, but he knew that he couldn't breathe, and that what Axel was doing was nothing short of _extraordinary_. He would make sure to ask how Axel became so good.

"Hold your breath," Roxas raised his eyebrow but then gasped out when Axel squeezed his dripping erection. The blue eyed teen wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, tugging him down closer so he could stare into them. Axel smiled and kissed him, biting down on his lip as well. Then he moved, just moved to the left a little bit, just the smallest of movements and Roxas felt fire running down his spine, and the knot in his stomach snapping out of place.

Roxas arched his back, hissing and Axel put his hand behind him, holding him tight as Roxas came on both of their stomachs. Their breathing slowed down, and Roxas leaned his head on Axel's shoulder. At that moment they didn't really care that they were covered in drying come, nor did they really care that they had fucked in a _public washroom_, they just leaned on each other, breathing. Axel slipped out of Roxas, leaving his legs tingling, but he didn't really care all that much, because Axel was looking at him, his green eyes crinkling in the corner because he was _smiling at him_.

Then of course there was a knock on the door to screw up Roxas' and Axel fun time.

"Axel! The bagels were _on fire_. What the fuck are you doing?!"

* * *

Something about Axel was irresistible. Now, it could have been the perpetual grins that he seemed to have from ten in the morning to nine in the afternoon, but whatever it was, it was beautiful. Axel's eyes were always shining, which were always staring at him, which made Roxas happy. That and the insane amount of softball Axel played. On sunny days, the beams of light would pierce the top of their heads, and when that happened they would take a small break and kiss in the dugout. When that happened Demyx, Larxene, and Xigbar would stick out their tongues and laugh. Roxas and Axel would casually walk through the park and feel the need to steal a kiss every now and then, because to them it was all about bagels, early mornings, and softball. And that's all they needed.

That and each other.

* * *

Happy belated birthday Raven! Hope you like it! (Sorry for so much sappiness)


End file.
